Братишка Флаттершай/Галерея
. 1= Пролог ---- < Mr. and Mrs. Shy's house exterior S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_'have_lunch_with_your_father_and_me'_S6E11.png Fluttershy_'I'm_so_glad_you_asked'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'And_it_was_super_awesome_of_you_to_invite_me_too!'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_Mrs._Shy_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'Things_have_been_so_busy_with_the_Wonderbolts_lately'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'great_to_get_a_chance_to_relax_someplace_quiet.'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_'That's_exactly_what_I_intend_to_do_now'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_'I_converted_the_back_house'_S6E11.png Shy_family_home's_back_house_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_'I_have_my_clouds'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_'you've_got_your_animals'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_'and_your_brother...'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_thinking_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_'Zephyr_Breeze_has_his...'_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_giving_everyone_a_nervous_laugh_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'I'll_say!'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'Remember_when_he_was_convinced...'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_'Square_Clouds'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_'He's_matured_a_lot_since_then'_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--funny_you_bring_Zephyr_up--_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_giving_an_innocent_grin_S6E11.png Fluttershy_confused_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--oh,_no!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--not_again!--_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_--just_for_a_little_while--_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_--'til_he_gets_back_on_his_hooves--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_don't_mean...!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_makes_a_grand_entrance_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--guess_who's_home!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--that's_right,_big_sis--_S6E11.png Zephyr_--your_one_and_only_favorite_little_brother--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grinning_confidently_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_annoyed;_Fluttershy_worried_S6E11.png /gallery> |-| 2= Встреча с Зэфир Бризом ---- Zephyr's duffel bag squashes Fluttershy's gelatin S6E11.png Fluttershy_looking_at_squashed_gelatin_S6E11.png Zephyr_greets_Fluttershy_as_--Flutterbutter--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_Fluttershy_tightly_S6E11.png Fluttershy_gives_her_parents_a_look_of_disbelief_as_Zephyr_hugs_her_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_Breeze,_brother_and_sister_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--where's_the_love---_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--how_about_a_little_excitement--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_batting_his_eyelashes_at_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_ruffles_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I'm_just_surprised--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--when_you_left,_you_said--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_his_parents_tightly_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze's_eyes_widen_as_his_hugs_his_parents_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--it_is,_sis,_it_is--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--you_would_not_believe--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--ponies_hold_in_their_manes--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_tousling_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--no_offense--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_about_to_style_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_styling_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_gives_Fluttershy_a_new_mane_style_S6E11.png Fluttershy's_mane_falls_flat_on_her_face_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--what_went_wrong---_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--nothing_went_wrong,_per_se--_S6E11.png Zephyr_pushing_Fluttershy's_lunch_plate_aside_S6E11.png Zephyr_showing_Fluttershy_a_book_of_mane_styles_S6E11.png Fluttershy_looking_at_different_mane_style_photos_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I've_got_my_own_style!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_reaching_into_his_duffel_bag_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_reveals_his_practice_mannequin_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_giving_a_half-hearted_compliment_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_gagging_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_notices_Rainbow_Dash_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_starts_flirting_with_Rainbow_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_being_'smooth'_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_ought_to_be_good--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I_shouldn't_tease_you--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--just_to_impress_me--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash's_jaw_drops_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_flirting_with_Rainbow_Dash_S6E11.png Zephyr_puts_his_hoof_on_Rainbow's_hoof_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_completely_disgusted_S6E11.png Zephyr_--thought_there'd_be_more_ponies_here--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_asking_about_Pinkie_Pie_S6E11.png Zephyr_trying_to_remember_Pinkie's_name_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--Sprinkle_Pie!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--a_real_house_partay--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--am_I_right---_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--this_place_could_use_it--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_annoyed_by_Zephyr's_behavior_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_feeling_embarrassed_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_stuttering_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--been_meaning_to_redecorate--_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_smiling_nervously_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hanging_posters_of_himself_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--Dad,_please--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--when_I_get_all_my_stuff--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--you_won't_even_remember--_S6E11.png Zephyr_enters_the_Shy_household_living_room_S6E11.png Zephyr_moving_the_living_room_furniture_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--can_I_talk_to_you_for_a_second---_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_nervous_S6E11.png |-| 3= Тот же самый Зэфир ---- Mr. and Mrs. Shy enter the next room S6E11.png Fluttershy_disapproves_of_her_parents'_idea_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_know_you_both_want_to_help--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--don't_you_remember_last_time---_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_--just_trying_to_find_his_place--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_sighing_--I_know--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--it_just_seems_like_his_place--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--always_ends_up_being_your_place--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--you_do_everything_for_him!--_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--we_may_not_be_as_bold_as_you--_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--we_know_how_to_stand_up_for_ourselves--_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_confident_S6E11.png Fluttershy_very_skeptical_S6E11.png Rainbow_reading_a_Daring_Do_book_S6E11.png Zephyr_brags_about_himself_to_Rainbow_S6E11.png Zephyr_--it_would_be_wrong_to_cage_that!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--go_follow_your_dreams!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hovering_over_Rainbow_Dash_S6E11.png Rainbow_shoves_Zephyr_Breeze_off_her_seat_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_admiring_Rainbow_Dash_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_her_parents_return_from_the_next_room_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--Zeph_was_just_telling_me--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--mane_therapy_school--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--it's_all_so_political--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I_just_could_not_take_it!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--maybe_if_you_stuck_with_it--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_being_particularly_reprimanding_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_surprised_by_Fluttershy's_attitude_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--when_something's_not_the_right_fit--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--this_pony's_gotta_fly!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_puts_a_self-portrait_over_the_fireplace_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--good_talk,_Rainbows--_S6E11.png Zephyr_--so_touched_you_came_to_see_me--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I_hate_to_deprive_you--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--this_breeze_needs_his_Z's--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_the_middle_of_the_day--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_going_upstairs_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_making_a_--siesta--_gesture_S6E11.png Zephyr_--you_made_up_my_room_the_way_I_like_it--_S6E11.png Rainbow_and_the_Shys_watch_Zephyr_go_upstairs_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--all_my_stuff_is_out_front--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--wanna_grab_that_for_me--_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_look_at_each_other_unsure_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--same_old_Zeph--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_disapproves_of_her_brother's_actions_S6E11.png |-| 4= Раздражена ---- Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_know_you_weren't_expecting--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--you've_been_kind_of_quiet--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_very_frustrated_S6E11.png Fluttershy_about_to_explode_in_anger_S6E11.png Fluttershy_shouting_--peeved--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_covering_her_mouth;_Rainbow_in_shock_S6E11.png Millie_glares_at_Fluttershy_while_covering_Dinky_Doo's_ears_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--excuse_my_language--_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Applejack_walking_through_Ponyville_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_fly_over_Pinkie_and_Applejack_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_calling_out_to_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_--it's_me,_Pinkie_Pie!--_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_at_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_sad_at_being_ignored_S6E11.png Applejack_whistles_to_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_bump_into_each_other_in_the_air_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_looking_down_at_Applejack_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_greet_Pinkie_and_Applejack_S6E11.png Rainbow_--just_had_lunch_with_Fluttershy's_parents--_S6E11.png Rainbow_--you'll_never_guess_who_showed_up--_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_to_guess_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_mane_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_pulls_out_wallet_of_photos_S6E11.png Pinkie_points_at_photo_of_Mayor_Mare_S6E11.png Pinkie_points_at_photo_of_Cranky_Doodle_S6E11.png Pinkie_points_at_photo_of_Cheese_Sandwich_S6E11.png Pinkie_shoving_photos_in_Rainbow's_face_S6E11.png Rainbow_removes_Pinkie's_photos_from_her_face_S6E11.png Rainbow_reveals_to_Pinkie_--Zephyr_Breeze--_S6E11.png Pinkie_Pie_--that_makes_more_sense--_S6E11.png Applejack_--from_the_look_on_your_face--_S6E11.png Applejack_--another_one_of_his_extended_stays--_S6E11.png Applejack_looking_coy_S6E11.png Fluttershy_face-hoofs_again_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--she's_a_bit_peeved--_S6E11.png Millie_pushing_Dinky_Doo_off-screen_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--Zephyr's_my_brother,_and_I_love_him--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--never_learned_to_do_anything--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--my_parents_keep_letting_him--_S6E11.png Applejack_--your_parents_won't_stand_up_for_themselves--_S6E11.png Applejack_--you_need_to_stand_up_for_them--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_takes_Applejack's_advice_S6E11.png Fluttershy_flying_back_to_Cloudsdale_S6E11.png |-| 5= Уходи! ---- Fluttershy returns to her parents' home S6E11.png Fluttershy_taking_a_calming_breath_S6E11.png Fluttershy_about_to_knock_on_the_door_S6E11.png Fluttershy_hears_a_loud_crash_S6E11.png Fluttershy_looks_behind_her_parents'_house_S6E11.png Fluttershy_aghast_at_what_she_sees_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_chases_clouds;_Mrs._Shy_tends_to_her_garden_S6E11.png Zephyr_tossing_small_thundercloud_out_the_window_S6E11.png Thundercloud_creates_lightning_off-screen_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hears_someone_call_his_name_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_greeting_Fluttershy_again_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--see_me_work_my_magic--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--turn_this_place_from_drab_to_fab--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--watch_and_learn!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--can't_you_see_what_you're_doing-!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_watching_his_parents_struggle_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_tossing_out_more_clouds_S6E11.png Zephyr_--turn_the_backhouse_into_my_art_studio--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I'm_gonna_be_a_sculptor!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I'm_talking_about_Mom's_flowers!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_--I_can_have_my_meditation_patio--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grinning_at_his_mother_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_making_a_duck-face_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy's_flowers_crumble_in_her_hoof_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_smiling_uneasily_S6E11.png Fluttershy_picking_up_a_cloud_casing_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--his_favorite_bits_of_cloud--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--since_before_you_were_born--_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_catches_a_cloud_in_the_casing_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--the_very_best_from_every_production--_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_holding_a_cloud_casing_S6E11.png Cloud_casing_slips_out_of_Mr._Shy's_hooves_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_watches_the_cloud_casing_fall_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_flinches_as_the_casing_breaks_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--why_hold_onto_the_past--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--you_can't_just_fly_in--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_confronting_her_brother_S6E11.png Zephyr_--this_is_the_only_place_big_enough--_S6E11.png Zephyr_--unless_I_do_it_in_the_living_room!--_S6E11.png Shy_family_household_living_room_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_comforting_her_husband_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--speaking_up_for_yourself_can_be_hard--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_empathizing_with_her_parents_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--Zephyr_will_never_stand_on_his_own--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--don't_be_so_dramatic--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--let_me_be_me--_S6E11.png Zephyr_puts_his_hooves_around_his_parents_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I_can_do_plenty_on_my_own--_S6E11.png Zephyr_and_his_parents_group_smile_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_agree--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--you_should_move_out--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_mildly_stunned_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_starts_to_sweat_S6E11.png Zephyr_nervous_--I_totally_would--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--what_Mom_and_Dad_want--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_pleads_to_his_parents_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_takes_an_awkward_pause_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_back_away_from_Zephyr_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_--your_sister_has_a_point--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_completely_shocked_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_starting_to_tear_up_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_resigned_--sure--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_about_to_cry_S6E11.png Zephyr_--I_really_just_came_back_here--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--keep_you_guys_company--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_making_a_sad_pout_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--whatever's_best_for_the_family--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--grab_a_few_essentials--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_holding_a_squirrel_lawn_gnome_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_--somewhere_else_to_go--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_holding_her_mother_back_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--of_course!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_holding_his_lawn_gnome_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--breeze_to_blow_their_way--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_walking_away_sad_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_leaving_his_parents'_home_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_looking_sad_S6E11.png Fluttershy_feeling_sorry_for_Zephyr_S6E11.png |-| 6= Переезд к Флаттершай ---- Fluttershy's cottage exterior S6E11.png Rainbow_--where's_Zeph_gonna_go_now---_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I'm_not_sure--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_hope_I_did_the_right_thing--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_biting_her_lower_lip_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--one_hundred_percent!--_S6E11.png Rainbow_and_Angel_hear_Zephyr's_voice_S6E11.png Fluttershy_hears_Zephyr_Breeze's_voice_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_appears_at_Fluttershy's_door_S6E11.png Fluttershy_looks_at_Zephyr_Breeze_in_shock_S6E11.png Fluttershy_in_utter_disbelief_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--maybe_like_seventy_percent--_S6E11.png Fluttershy's_frustrated_scowl_S6E11.png Fluttershy's_cottage_exterior;_left_side_close-up_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--find_someplace_else_to_live--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_don't_think_they_meant_here--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--it's_not_their_house--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--by_definition,_it's_someplace_else--_S6E11.png Angel_about_to_eat_a_carrot_S6E11.png Zephyr_sets_bunny_lawn_gnome_next_to_Angel_S6E11.png Angel_giving_lawn_gnome_a_weird_look_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--am_I_right,_Rainbows---_S6E11.png Zephyr_puts_a_hoof_around_Rainbow_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_with_jaw_hanging_open_S6E11.png Zephyr_closes_Rainbow's_mouth_for_her_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing_exasperatedly_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_just_remembering_something_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_promised_to_help_Pinkie_Pie--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_--sprinkle..._something--_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_away_from_the_cottage_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--you_said_you_had_plenty_of_places--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_eating_Fluttershy's_carrot_soup_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_may_have_stretched_the_truth_S6E11.png Fluttershy_face-hoofs_yet_again_S6E11.png Fluttershy_allows_Zephyr_Breeze_to_stay_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_excitedly_hugging_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Zephyr_--we're_gonna_have_so_much_fun--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--on_one_condition--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--totally,_anything--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_tells_Zephyr_to_get_a_job_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_looking_nervous_again_S6E11.png Zephyr_sets_Fluttershy_down_on_the_floor_S6E11.png Zephyr_ruffling_Fluttershy's_mane_again_S6E11.png Fluttershy_gives_Zephyr_an_angry_glare_S6E11.png Zephyr_agrees_to_Fluttershy's_conditions_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_enters_the_cottage's_den_S6E11.png Fluttershy_turning_away_from_the_den_door_S6E11.png Fluttershy_sees_her_couch_moving_down_the_hall_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_moving_Fluttershy's_couch_S6E11.png |-| 7= Работа для Зэфир Бриза - Часть 1: Ткань ---- Sun rises over Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_walk_through_Ponyville_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--you_have_no_idea_how_bad--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_slicking_his_mane_back_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--we_talked_about_you_getting_a_job--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--totally_on_my_to-do_list--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--can't_expect_to_find_something--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_thought_you_might_say_that--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_knocks_on_Rarity's_door_S6E11.png Fluttershy_greeting_Rarity_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_did_it_for_you--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_instantly_nervous_S6E11.png Rarity_pointing_at_rolls_of_fabric_S6E11.png Rarity_pointing_at_bowls_of_dye_S6E11.png Rarity_--do_you_think_you_can_handle_that---_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_acting_uneasy_S6E11.png Rarity_--you_get_started_while--_S6E11.png Rarity_leaving_Zephyr_to_his_task_S6E11.png Fluttershy_wishing_Zephyr_good_luck_S6E11.png Fluttershy_pulling_the_door_behind_her_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_looking_at_Opalescence_S6E11.png Opalescence_dips_her_paw_in_yellow_dye_S6E11.png Opalescence_shaking_dye_onto_the_fabric_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_gets_an_idea_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_return_to_the_boutique_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--I_just_hope_he's_up_to_the_task--_S6E11.png Rarity_--dyeing_fabric_is_the_simplest_thing!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_reenter_the_boutique_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_in_complete_shock_S6E11.png Rarity's_workspace_is_a_complete_mess_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_shocked;_Zephyr_reading_a_book_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_pleased_to_see_Rarity_back_S6E11.png Zephyr_pleased_with_himself;_Fluttershy_annoyed_S6E11.png Fluttershy_--what_did_you_do---_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--you_talk_to_animals_all_the_time--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--why_not_outsource_this_stuff--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_see_animals_dragging_dyed_fabric_S6E11.png Zephyr_--the_animal_communication_thing_isn't_genetic--_S6E11.png Rarity_--I_asked_you_to_do_this_job!--_S6E11.png Rarity_--pawn_it_off_on_innocent_woodland_creatures!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--you_have_some_feelings_about_this--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--it's_basically_your_cat's_fault--_S6E11.png Opalescence_licking_dye_off_her_paw_S6E11.png Opalescence_glaring_at_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Opalescence_snarling_at_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--I_guess_what_I'm_saying_is--_S6E11.png Zephyr_presents_piece_of_dyed_fabric_to_Rarity_S6E11.png Rarity_at_a_loss_for_words_S6E11.png Rarity_deeply_upset_with_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Rarity_--this_is_just_unacceptable!--_S6E11.png Rarity_slaps_fabric_out_of_Zephyr's_hoof_S6E11.png Zephyr_--I_know_when_my_efforts_aren't_appreciated--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_leaving_the_boutique_S6E11.png Rarity_slams_door_behind_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Fluttershy_blushing_with_embarrassment_S6E11.png |-| 8= Работа для Зэфир Бриза - Часть 2: Мытьё окон ---- Zephyr marveling the tall windows S6E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_--they're_your_new_job--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_in_stunned_surprise_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-you_were_taking_me_to_tea-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-I_said_I_was_going_to_tea-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-you're_going_to_work-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_in_a_cold_sweat_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_whining_to_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_--it'll_be_easy--_S6E11.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_Spike,_and_Zephyr_in_the_wide_throne_room_S6E11.png Spike_-make_sure_you_do_it_right-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grinning_slyly_at_Spike_S6E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_return_to_the_throne_room_S6E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_very_pleased_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_in_the_sparkly_throne_room_S6E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_enter_the_sparkly_throne_room_S6E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_--this_looks_amazing!--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_--like_you_said,_it_was_easy!--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_doesn't_see_Spike_anywhere_S6E11.png Fluttershy_asking_where_Spike_is_S6E11.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Zephyr_hear_Spike_above_S6E11.png Spike_squeegeeing_a_throne_room_window_S6E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_were_supposed_to_supervise--_S6E11.png Spike_-I_was_supervising!-_S6E11.png Spike_-then_Zephyr_asked_me_about-_S6E11.png Spike_makes_a_realization_S6E11.png Spike_shouting_in_anger_S6E11.png Spike_angry_-I_did_all_the_work!-_S6E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_aside-glance_at_Zephyr_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_backing_out_of_the_throne_room_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_speeding_out_of_the_castle_S6E11.png Fluttershy_watches_Zephyr_speed_away_S6E11.png Twilight_looking_unimpressed_at_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_disapproval;_Fluttershy_blushing_S6E11.png /gallery> |-| 9= Работа для Зэфир Бриза - Часть 3: Штаб Чудо-молний ---- Zephyr marveling the tall windows S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_had_to_ask_Spike-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-make_sure_I_was_doing_it_right-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_poking_Zephyr_with_her_hoof_S6E11.png Fluttershy_yelling_at_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Fluttershy_taking_a_deep_breath_S6E11.png Fluttershy_calming_down_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-there_won't_be_any_fooling_around-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-on_the_next_job-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_hear_a_whooshing_sound_S6E11.png Rainbow_streaks_over_Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_swept_by_the_wind_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_look_up_at_Rainbow_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-you're_coming_with_me!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-come_up_with_some_excuse-_S6E11.png Zephyr_continues_to_flirt_with_Rainbow_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-let's_just_go_for_a_fly-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-see_where_the_day_takes_us-_S6E11.png Rainbow_still_repulsed_by_Zephyr's_flirting_S6E11.png Rainbow_-we're_going_to_Wonderbolts_Headquarters-_S6E11.png Rainbow_poking_Zephyr_with_her_hoof_S6E11.png Rainbow_-not_even_you_can_weasel_your_way_out-_S6E11.png Rainbow_threatens_to_zap_Zephyr_with_storm_cloud_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-oh,_I_got_it-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_holding_Rainbow_Dash_close_S6E11.png Rainbow_looking_unamused_at_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Fluttershy_smiling_awkwardly_at_Rainbow_S6E11.png |-| 10= Уходи... снова ---- Fluttershy picking up wad of paper S6E11.png Fluttershy_drops_paper_in_the_trash_S6E11.png Fluttershy_cleaning_up_Zephyr's_mess_S6E11.png Fluttershy_fixing_the_couch_S6E11.png Fluttershy_hears_Zephyr_Breeze_enter_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_with_a_singed_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-she_expects_me_to_do_stuff-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-it's_insane!-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-so_you_just_quit--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-escaped_is_more_like_it-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_lying_on_the_couch_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-what_was_I_supposed_to_do--_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_pouting_at_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-keep_trying-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-finish_something_for_once-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-find_something_you_like_to_do!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-sounds_fine_for_your_friends-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-it's_just_not_me-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-then_I'm_sorry,_Zephyr-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-I_don't_think_you_can_live_here-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_pulls_sheets_off_of_Zephyr_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_trembling_S6E11.png Fluttershy_not_buying_Zephyr's_act_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I'll_just_go_live_in_the_woods-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Zephyr_Breeze_part_ways_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grabs_his_duffel_bag_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_takes_his_portrait_off_the_wall_S6E11.png Angel_sharing_salad_with_bunny_lawn_gnome_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grabs_his_bunny_lawn_gnome_S6E11.png Angel_Bunny_looking_annoyed_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_takes_Angel's_salad_bowl_S6E11.png Angel_Bunny_falls_flat_on_the_floor_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_leaving_Fluttershy's_house_S6E11.png Fluttershy_feeling_ashamed_S6E11.png Fluttershy_sweeping_up_garbage_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_clean_Fluttershy's_kitchen_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-cheer_up,_Fluttershy-_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_did_the_right_thing-_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_couldn't_let_Zephyr-_S6E11.png Rainbow_-he's_always_pulled_on_your_folks-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-I_guess_so-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_hears_a_chirping_sound_S6E11.png Fluttershy_looks_toward_the_window_S6E11.png Fluttershy_greeting_Constance_S6E11.png Fluttershy_listening_to_Constance_S6E11.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Constance's_message_S6E11.png Fluttershy_looking_concerned_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_confused_S6E11.png |-| 11= В лесу ---- Zephyr Breeze talking to his mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_in_his_new_forest_home_S6E11.png Zephyr_points_to_salad_bowl_and_mushrooms_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_pointing_to_his_-shelter-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-put_the_old_kettle_on-_S6E11.png Zephyr_puts_dinner_pot_on_campfire_setting_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_clacks_two_rocks_together_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze's_unmoving_campfire_setting_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_waiting_for_fire_to_spark_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-come_on,_sticky-sticky-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hitting_stick_on_pot_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze's_stick_snaps_in_half_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze's_dinner_pot_spills_over_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-what's_a_pony_got_to_do-_S6E11.png Zephyr_-find_a_decent_stick_around_here-!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_kicking_the_stick_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hit_in_the_face_with_stick_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_about_to_lose_his_mind_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_tossing_his_campfire_setting_S6E11.png Zephyr_angrily_knocks_his_mannequin_over_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_stomping_on_leaves_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_bucking_angrily_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_chomping_his_self-portrait_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_watch_Zephyr's_breakdown_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_know_he_needs_to_learn-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-I_can't_let_him_live_like_this-_S6E11.png Zephyr's_shelter_collapses_on_top_of_him_S6E11.png Rainbow_-I_don't_think_he'd_make_it_through_the_night-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_taps_on_Zephyr's_collapsed_shelter_S6E11.png Zephyr_pops_out_from_under_the_leaf_pile_S6E11.png Mad_Zephyr_greets_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-cozying_up_in_my_sleeping_bag-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-such_an_exhausting_day-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_pretending_to_go_to_sleep_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_to_the_sun_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-you_know_me!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_making_a_-siesta-_gesture_again_S6E11.png Zephyr_hit_in_the_head_with_large_stick_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_looking_pitiful_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_can't_do_this-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_covers_his_face_in_shame_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-you're_smart_and_talented-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_comforting_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-what_if_I_give_everything_I_have-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-it's_better_not_to_try_at_all-_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_won't_ever_do_anything-_S6E11.png Zephyr_-I_don't_expect_you_two_to_understand-_S6E11.png Zephyr_-helped_save_Equestria,_like,_a_dozen_times-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-worried_that_I'd_fail_every_time-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_giving_advice_to_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-failing_is_the_worst!-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-quitting_doesn't_feel_much_better-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_wallowing_in_failure_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-you_can_come_back_with_me-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-do_exactly_what_I_say-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_looking_up_at_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_looking_up_at_Rainbow_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_will_literally_do_anything-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_don't_have_to_stay_here-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_make_a_breakthrough_S6E11.png |-| 12= Справляясь самостоятельно ---- Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr in a cottage hallway S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-quit_when_I_get_frustrated-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_giving_a_joking_grin_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_glaring_at_Zephyr_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-just_kidding!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_winking_at_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_S6E11.png Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_Zephyr_enter_a_cottage_room_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_think_he_can_do_it--_S6E11.png Fluttershy_starts_to_sing_S6E11.png Fluttershy_singing_-their_hearts_are_filled_with_doubt-_S6E11.png Zephyr_singing_-frustration_builds_up_inside-_S6E11.png Zephyr_singing_-it_makes_you_want_to_shout-_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_in_the_song_S6E11.png Rainbow_singing_-the_next_one_will_appear-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_opening_book_of_mane_styles_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_singing_for_Zephyr_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_fly_in_a_circle_over_Zephyr_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_-give_it_your_best-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_-you_can_pass_the_test-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_-everything_that_you've_got-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_singing_together_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_picks_up_pair_of_scissors_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_picks_up_a_comb_S6E11.png Fluttershy,_Zephyr,_and_Rainbow_split-screen_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_sing_while_Zephyr_struggles_S6E11.png Zephyr_pushes_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow's_camera_panels_away_S6E11.png Zephyr_singing_-times_when_you_want_to_give_up-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_giving_up_yet_again_S6E11.png Zephyr_sings_as_he_leaves_the_room_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_drive_Zephyr_back_inside_the_room_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_giving_Zephyr_encouragement_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_continue_to_sing_S6E11.png Zephyr_sweats_and_stares_at_his_mannequin_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_picks_up_the_comb_again_S6E11.png Fluttershy_singing_in_the_spotlight_S6E11.png Fluttershy_sings_under_a_spotlight_S6E11.png Rainbow_singing_-if_you_just_give_it_your_all-_S6E11.png Rainbow_singing_-you'll_start_to_work_it_out-_S6E11.png Zephyr_holding_pair_of_scissors_S6E11.png Zephyr_cutting_mannequin's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_wipes_his_sweat_away_S6E11.png Clumps_of_fake_hair_falling_in_front_of_mane_styles_book_S6E11.png Fluttershy,_Zephyr,_and_Rainbow_singing_together_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_support_Zephyr_through_song_S6E11.png Zephyr_singing_-I_can_do_it_on_my_own-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_singing_his_heart_out_S6E11.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_sing_their_hearts_out_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_singing_excitedly_S6E11.png Zephyr_holding_up_completed_mane_styling_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_finishes_his_song_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze's_song_finish_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_actually_finished_something!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_satisfied_with_his_effort_S6E11.png Rainbow_-looks_exactly_like_it's_supposed_to-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-I_knew_you_could_do_it-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_giving_a_carefree_grin_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-but_I_do_now-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-thanks_for_believing_in_me-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-that's_what_big_sisters_are_for-_S6E11.png Rainbow_-now_that_you've_accomplished_this-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-anything_I_want!-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-the_sky's_the_limit-_S6E11.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_looking_skeptical_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_grinning_awkwardly_S6E11.png Zephyr_sets_his_sights_a_little_lower_S6E11.png Zephyr_-I've_got_some_baby_steps_in_mind-_S6E11.png |-| 13= Эпилог ---- Rainbow thanks Mr. and Mrs. Shy for dinner S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-it_was_great_as_usual-_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_thanking_Rainbow_Dash_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_-all_these_years_of_pining_for_him-_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_holding_her_husband's_hoof_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_utterly_aghast_S6E11.png Rainbow_about_to_rebut;_Fluttershy_interrupts_S6E11.png Rainbow_beyond_annoyed;_Fluttershy_excited_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_-he's_a_brand_new_pony!-_S6E11.png Mr._Shy_-so_full_of_drive_and_determination-_S6E11.png Rainbow_chuckles_with_amusement_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_-that's_great-_S6E11.png Zephyr_bursts_in_wearing_graduation_gown_S6E11.png Zephyr_-graduated_from_mane_therapy_training-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_tossing_his_cap_and_tassel_S6E11.png Zephyr's_cap_lands_on_Rainbow's_head_S6E11.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_for_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_proud_of_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_his_proud_parents_S6E11.png Rainbow_puts_cap_back_on_Zephyr's_head_S6E11.png Mrs._Shy_proud_of_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Fluttershy_proud_of_Zephyr_Breeze_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-only_a_matter_of_time-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-recognized_my_true_genius-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_gives_Zephyr_the_unamused_eye_again_S6E11.png Zephyr_-actually_doing_the_work_probably_helped-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-if_it_weren't_for_you-_S6E11.png Zephyr_the_graduate_and_Fluttershy_hugging_S6E11.png Fluttershy_-just_gave_you_some_encouragement-_S6E11.png Fluttershy_happy_for_her_little_brother_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-I_feel_like_I_can_do_anything-_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_-except_find_a_place-_S6E11.png Zephyr_still_wants_to_stay_with_his_parents_S6E11.png Zephyr,_Mr._Shy,_and_Mrs._Shy_look_toward_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Fluttershy_playfully_rolling_her_eyes;_Dash_shaking_her_head_S6E11.png |-| en:Flutter Brutter/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона